


Day 21 - Judgement

by Chibifukurou



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Obsidian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: Bubblegum goes with her to the gas station, to say goodby to her Mom. It’s a thousand years too late. A thousand years of trying to reconcile the personal loss against the horrors that followed. Until she’d been convinced in her head if not her heart that she’d wanted to be alone.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Day 21 - Judgement

Bubblegum goes with her to the gas station, to say goodby to her Mom. It’s a thousand years too late. A thousand years of trying to reconcile the personal loss against the horrors that followed. Until she’d been convinced in her head if not her heart that she’d wanted her mom to leave her. That she'd planned the whole thing.

That she had never been that scared and lonely little girl, waiting for her mom to come save her. 

Bonnie’s hand is warm in hers, and when she sees the dusty remains of the gas station her face doesn’t hold any judgment. Just quiet acceptance. Funny isn’t it, how it took a thousand years and a war to finally give them some kind of peace about those last years of the mushroom war. 

The land regrew and reshaped itself, but the two of them had held themselves in stasis, too angry, too hurt to let the past go. To stop being alone. “Thanks for coming with me.”

“Of course.” She pressed a kiss to Marceline’s cheek. “I never want you to have to do this alone.”

The memorial she builds is probably more for little Marcy than it is for her Mom. She tries to remember what her mom liked, but it’s hard. So much of those last few years had been about her mom trying to protect her from the truth. It makes it hard to know how much of what she remembers is real. 

But she still remembers some of the old graveyards they’d seen. Mom would have probably liked something traditional. Bonnie helps carve the stone with her candy powers. And Marceline gathers some of her drawings from the bunker, and some flowers from the cacti. 

When the tears start coming, Bonnie holds her through them. It feels right to sing her Mom’s lullaby. To remember that some things still stay the same.

It feels like closure, even as it feels like she’s ripping open old wounds. 

One day she’ll come back here, with a new song to share. But for now she is ready to move on.


End file.
